


when you fall

by eliphnosele



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, cheesy pick up line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliphnosele/pseuds/eliphnosele
Summary: It's not good for Jaemin's heart when Renjun giving him a cheesy pick up line, but, it needs two to tango. So, Jaemin takes his chance.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	when you fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely just my self indulgence, lol. And sorry for the bad english, it's not my first language and actually i'm not really confident with my writing on english aaaa. But i should give it a shoot, i guess.  
> If you find any (grammatical) error please do tell me in comment section! I'm open for any criticism!

#  [](https://write.as/sparklingdust/)

"Jaemin- _ah_ , did it hurt?”

Jaemin frowned when Renjun, out of the blue, asked him such question in the middle of their study session. It's not everyday he found Renjun being the one who ignore their lesson. It's always Jaemin first and then Renjun will nag him for being not focus.

“What? What was hurt, Injun- _ah_?”

_Injun_. Jaemin always like the way _this_ name rolled in his tongue, feels special and personal because he was the one who suggested that _nickname_ for Renjun. Before, he always misspelled Renjun's name as Ronjin, Ronjon, or Ronjun until he stick with Injun instead, since it's easier and more convenient for him. Blame his tongue though.

Also, he would never forget Renjun's expression when the first time Jaemin called him Injun: surprised but delighted. And his cheek painted pink under the spring sky. “I like that name,” he said, “it sounds better than Ronjon,” and then they laughed.

“Ehm,” Renjun's sudden _artificial_ chough cut his train of thought. It brings back Jaemin to the present time when Renjun, _strangely_ , looks nervous. He bites his cheeks from the inside, his gaze fixated on Jaemin's eyes but Jaemin can tell that the silver haired boy looks unsure.

“Injun- _ah_?”

“You haven't answer my question,” Renjun is pouting, Jaemin's heart fall. How can Renjun be this cute? This is illegal.

“What question?” Jaemin asked him back after a long pause. He should regain his composure from the _Renjun-pouting-face_. It's not safe for his heart rate. For the record, despite being naturally cute, Renjun isn't easy to do cute things. It's a rare occassion.

“Did it hurt?”

Jaemin raised his eyebrows. _That question again?_

“Why would I hurt?”

“Because you fall?”

“Fall?”

“Yes, fall for me, I mean,”

A long pause again, and the realization dawn at Jaemin, Renjun just want to give him a _pick up line_.

Well, you need two to tango, so Jaemin takes his chance.

“Well, why would I hurt when you catch me?”

Renjun blushed.

Yeah, it's Jaemin win again.


End file.
